Playing for Keeps
by Ravyn
Summary: Himura Kenshin and the Battousai have finally come to an agreement. The both want Kamiya Kaoru. Problem? Kaoru is having objections to being stalked. One-shotAU. Complete.


Yet another short story that is not Amber Linings or Blood Dawn. It's amazing what one can do so that she can procrastinate on her Finals. Yes that means that I should be doing a paper and am instead, writing possessive fluff.

Go Me.

Hope you all enjoy this drabble.

Ravyn

Remember I do not own anything Rurouni Kenshin. Sad, but true.

It was delightfully warm. Snuggling under the covers, Kaoru sighed into the pillow. But she knew her habits the way she knew her own face, and she forced herself to move. Sliding out from under the covers, she reached down and pulled the large shirt she found over her head. Moving towards the window she peered outside.

Raising calloused finger tips to the cool glass she traced her reflection in the window. The lights outside were proof of the endless nightlife that was raging as she stood. A night life, that until recently she had been a very big part of.

_"Kaoru!__ Would you hurry up!" Misao called as she moved easily through the push and shove of bodies. The club they where supposed to be meeting there friend in was packed and it made it difficult to move in. _

_Kaoru tilted her head slightly as she caught a flash of bright red, but was forced to keep her eyes on the path her smaller and more agile friend was making through the crowd. Sighing in relief was she managed to make it out of the crush she was caught off guard when she felt herself yanked forward in Misao's enthusiasm. _

Kaoru allowed a slight grin of remembrance of that particular evening. That evening had changed a lot of things, including how much privacy she had. What was it with red heads and their tempers?

_"Kaoru what took you so long?" Sano's rich voice questioned from somewhere behind her. Spinning she fixed him with her darkest glare._

_"Some of us are short and easily trampled. Just because you took after some giant or something doesn't make the rest of us so easy to spot." Kaoru retorted, her face flushing with temper. _

_A low, very sexy, very male laugh came from somewhere to her right._

_Turning her head and shoving her thick mane of inky hair away from her face, Kaoru froze. A man who stood maybe a hand breadth taller she, stood next to Megumi. His hair was liquid flame, but it was his eyes that caught and held her attention. They where violet, and deep in the shading, Kaoru caught what could have been the faintest traces of amber flecks. _

_Jerking her eyes away from the amused man's, Kaoru forced her attention back to Sano. "So, what do you have to say for yourself Sano?"_

_Sano just grinned. "Kaoru I don't believe you have met Kenshin."_

_Megumi laughed her coy, foxy laugh that always set Kaoru's teeth on edge. "Of course she hasn't met Ken, or else she wouldn't have given him the same death glare she gave you, Sano."_

_"No?" The man named Kenshin questioned his voice low and amused. Kaoru wondered exactly how he made himself heard over the pounding music. The rest of them had been pretty much shouting, and yet this red-haired man seemed able to talk without raising his voice. Her arms broke out in gooseflesh. _

Kaoru grinned slightly to herself as she remembered what had happened after that. Misao had burst in, dragging the man she adored behind her, breaking the spell Kenshin seemed to have woven over her senses. Luckily, after that, she had been passed from partner to partner. It wasn't until she was hot, sweaty, and ready for a drink that she ran into the violet eyed man again.

_Kaoru tipped back her drink and downed it in one fast shot. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but she did enjoy getting enough alcohol in her system to keep her loose. She figured Misao was completely plastered somewhere by now, and she also knew Aoshi would insist on driving them home._

_"Can I buy you another?" It was that warm, utterly male voice again. Turning she noticed that he was a touch taller than she had thought, but he was still shorter than most of the men here. If it wasn't for his flaming red hair he might have simply blended into the crowd. _

_Kaoru shook her head. "No thanks. I think that's enough for me right now." Kaoru had the gut feeling that mixing alcohol in large amounts with this man around was dangerous. _

_He smiled then. It lit his features and took her breath away. "Well then, may I have the next dance?" The way he said it, the rich timbre of his voice promising more than she was ready handle, was impossible to resist. Kaoru suddenly wished she had taken him up on his offer for a free drink. _

_There was no perfect way to describe the way he moved on the dance floor. His hands where warm against her skin, and his body hard against her thighs and stomach. He moved them deftly through the crowd, and Kaoru was surprised to notice even as he moved against and with her, they never once had anyone crash into them. _

_Kaoru was surprised when the music ended and he tossed her a smile that threatened to melt her bones. He seemed to notice something behind her shoulder and he laced her hand with his and began to pull her through the crush of bodies much faster than she could have managed on her own. _

_Stumbling out of the dance floor, Kaoru shoved her bangs out of her face to see Sano grinning down at her. 'Shit.' Kaoru moaned to herself. _

_"So Kenshin, how do you like our little Tanuki?" Sano questioned his eyes lingering on the clasped hands. _

_Kaoru blew at her bangs in frustration and attempted to untangle her fingers. A small tilting of lips was all the reaction she got from him, as he refused to release her hand. Leaning forward she gave him a tight smile. _

_"Let go before I break something." His eyes really laughed at her then, but he did as she -_nicely_- asked._

_Kaoru tossed her hair behind her shoulders and frowned, looking around. "Where exactly has Misao gone?"_

_Sano ignored her question as she had never spoken. "Now Kenshin, I don't want you to play any games with Kaoru. She is very delicate…" His voice trailed off as Kaoru's fist tapped him in the stomach._

_Kenshin laughed then. "Don't worry Sano." He let his eyes trail from Kaoru's delicate feet back to her flushed face. "I play for keeps."_

_Kaoru growled then. _

Kaoru shifted her weight and smiled. Sano, knowing her temper very well, had thrown an arm around her shoulders and kept her from boxing Kenshin's ears. Luckily, Misao had turned up moments after that.

_Kaoru took one look at her friend and grinned at Aoshi. It was an unspoken signal that it was time to head out. _

_"Kaoru you could at least give the guy your number!" Sano called as she helped Aoshi get Misao away from the dance floor. Kaoru shot him a single finger salute as she slipped out of the building. _

_She had the nastiest feeling that it wasn't the last time that she would see Kenshin._

Kaoru stifled a laugh. Nor had she been far from the truth.

_"Let's see…Add water." Kaoru mused as she attempted to follow the direction so carefully laid out before her on the little box of macaroni. Her concentration was shattered with the sound of a fist beating on her door. _

_"Jou-chan, open the damn door!" It was Sano's voice and he seemed amused. Kaoru sighed at her now cooking Mac and went to see what was going on. She was pretty much shoved out of the way._

_There where two reasons why this was bad. The first: the shoes that she had taken off earlier. The Second: the fact that she trip over them and was unable to catch her balance. _

_Kaoru stifled a shriek and shut her eyes. She did hit something but it felt more like something catching her than landing on her bottom. Opening her eyes she noticed the ground was at a funny angle. Tilting her head she met the pair of laughing violet-amber eyes that had been haunting her thoughts for the past two weeks. _

_"Are you alright?" His voice seemed to rumble out of his chest and Kaoru felt her face turning dark red. _

_"Fine."__ Kaoru muttered before attempting to stand. Kenshin settled her against the floor, his palms resting longer than necessary on her hips. Taking a deep breath, one to ignore the warmth his touch sent shooting through her veins, and one to allow her the air she need to yell, she followed Sano. _

_"SANOSUKE SAGARA!"_

_Sano had only brushed off her yelling until she got her hands on a large pan, and then he was attempting to hide behind Kenshin. _

_"Kaoru I don't think this is a good idea!" Sano said as he attempted to keep a startled Kenshin between him and a pan wielding, furious Sano. _

_"I think it's a great idea." Kaoru snapped. "So hold still so I can rearrange you brains, I am sure Megumi will thank me._

_Sano yelped and moved toward the living room, Kaoru vaulted over the couch and chased. Sano yelled threats and Kaoru waved her pan. Kenshin seemed to take great amusement out of the situation and simply laughed. _

_No one paid attention to the slowly burning Macoroni. _

Kaoru shivered slightly as she remembered that day. Kenshin and Sano had left and she honestly hadn't though to see him again. Even the warm kiss on the check before he left and his soft 'I shall be seeing you' had not really registered.

_"Kaoru, are you not excited?" Misao crowed. Her face was slightly flushed with excitement and her eyes glittered. The worst part was the girl had yet to have a single drink. _

_"A party at Sano's is nothing new. We have one of these things at least once a month!" Kaoru pointed out, her eyes laughing at Misao's enthusiasm. _

_Misao stopped, her large eyes going wider. "You don't know!"_

_Kaoru frowned, a nagging sense of alarm jumping in her veins. "Do not know what?"_

_Misao squealed and practically raced her way up the stairs causes Kaoru to wince. Her friend was going to break her neck in those heels. _

_Entering the apartment she grinned when she saw Megumi scolding Sano for something…she didn't quite catch the words but whatever it was, Sano looked thoroughly rebuked. _

_Shrugging she turned to head toward the fridge and froze in place. Standing next to the fridge, Aoshi -who had a Misao glaring forcefully at him- was talking to a man who Kaoru recognized easily. _

_Eric Limbern was a man who was in __Japan__ for school. His mother was a full blooded native, but his father had met her when he had come over as an exchange student. Eric was determined to marry a Japanese lady and had seemly picked Kaoru for that dubious honor. _

_She was going to kill Sano. _

_"Kaoru!"__ The man's voice seemingly grated on her ears and Kaoru forced herself to smile. Tilting her head -slightly- she shot Sano a look that actually seemed to sink through his thick head. _

_"Eric." Kaoru greeted, trying to remember how many meetings it took before you could punch someone lights out and not be rude. _

_Eric made a move as if to hug her but Misao jumped to her friends side in a brilliant strategically move that saved Kaoru was being forced to inhale his disgusting cologne. The man's taste seemed to border on the gaudy and Kaoru always winced when she thought of his interest in her. Or, more exactly, in her blood._

_'Don't kill Sano.' Kaoru thought forcefully as he grasped her hand and brought it to her lips. Not only was it unhygienic, but it sent a shudder of disgust arching through her body. _

_Misao's face clearly suggested that she had eaten something rotten._

_"Well…Eric….its been nice seeing you again…" Kaoru gushed, her eyes widening in innocence as she attempt to keep from strangling him painfully. "I shall...look forward to catching up with you later. I must, however, go and great my hosts." Twisting she made a bee line for Sano, her eyes glittering darkly. _

_In her fury, she missed the raised brows over a pair of darkening amber eyes. _

_Sano turned when Megumi slammed her elbow in his gut, and turning with a smile, he froze when he caught the look on the Tanuki's face. _

_"I am going to kill you." Kaoru told him calmly. "Let me be the first to assure you Megumi that I will leave something for you to bury. The rest, however, is going to be so small that the fishes are going to have trouble eating you."_

_"Kaoru, remember you non killing principles?" Sano quickly retorted as he moved backwards quickly. _

_"What_ 'non killing principles' _Sano?" Kaoru asked sweetly as she cracked her knuckles and attempted to move around Megumi._

_"Is there a problem?" It was -_that_- voice again. Stopping her attempts to shove Megumi out of her way -the women was doing remarkable well- she stiffened. _

_Shooting Kenshin a dark look that promised pain, she gritted her teeth. "Stay out of it." Turning around she noticed Sano was grinning. Barring her teeth at him in something of __a snarl, she admitted defeat. Closing her eyes to take deep calming breathes, she wondered exactly how much alcohol was in his fridge. _

Moving away from the window Kaoru silently slipped out of the room. Heading for the fridge, all the remembering had made her hungry, she dug around until she found the cheesecake Megumi had brought over that afternoon.

Thinking about him always made her hungry.

_Sometime later she found a couch to sit on as she sipped the drink Misao had brought her. Closing her eyes she savored the rush of heat and -when she felt the couch dip in- refused to open them. _

_"So, Kaoru-Chan," Eric murmured, "may I ask what your plans are for the rest of the night?" It was a well known tradition that after everyone managed to get well and loosened up that they would go out and have some fun. _

_Kaoru suddenly realized that her bed at home was sounding damn fine. _

_But before she could inform Eric of her desire to retire early, alone, that night someone interrupted her. _

_"She is spending it with me." Kenshin's soft voice interrupted. Kaoru's head shot up with surprise, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes seemed to hold more amber than the other night, and Kaoru wondered about it. First, however, she was going to let him scare Eric off, and then she was going to -hurt- him. _

_Eric flushed, muttering something under his breathe, and then practically fell of the couch in his haste. Kaoru blinked rapidly for several seconds before getting her bearings. _

_"Oh I am, am I?" Kaoru questioned sweetly, her dark gaze flashing. He turned to her then, his gaze practically smoldering as he took her in. "Yes." _

_Standing she smoothly handed Kenshin her drink. Spinning on her heel, she marched toward Sano. She wasn't going to think of the way his gaze was watching her or the fact that ever single part of her wanted to go back there and agree. Grasping Megumi by the arm she pulled her friend into the semi privacy of her and Sano's bedroom._

_"I am leaving." Kaoru told her flatly. _

_Megumi blinked. "But Kaoru we haven't even gone out yet."_

_Kaoru shook her head. "No I am leaving -now- and Aoshi can bring Misao home. I think its best, unless you want mass murder!" Kaoru snapped. Part of her brain was mentioning all the things it would like to do to Kenshin, and not a single one of them involved a grave. They did, however, incorporate her bedroom into several of those scenes. _

_'Hentai!"__ Kaoru scolded herself. _It's not Hentai_, another voice argued, _if his eyes are telling you're the same thing!

_Megumi watched the emotions play on Kaoru's face and allowed a secret smile to cross her features. Kaoru never did enjoy being turned into the one who was being stalked. _

_"Of course," Megumi agreed causing Kaoru to eye her with suspicion. _

_Shrugging, she wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth; she slipped out the window and down the fire escape. Stupid, she Kamiya Kaoru was not. The look in Kenshin's eyes promised that if he got his hands on her, he was not letting go that night. _

Kaoru thoughtfully swallowed her cheesecake and sighed when she realized that it had been the last bite. Cocking her head, she thought she had heard movement from the bedroom, she shrugged it off.

_Kaoru frowned as she crossed the street, more than halfway home. Megumi had been just a little too happy to let her go. Blinking when she saw a pair of headlights coming her way she shrugged. _

_Until the car slowed down until it was crawling next to her. _

_Watching the window roll down with a hint of apprehension, she rolled her eyes when she saw a pair of violet eyes looking back at her. "Need a ride?" He asked amused. _

_Kaoru made a face at him. "No."_

_He grinned then. "Don't be stubborn Kaoru. It's not safe to be walking on the streets at this time of night. Please, get into the car."_

_Kaoru sighed in agitation. He had to go and say please with those eyes. Gritting her teeth she jerked the door open and slide into the warm car. Refusing to meet his eyes she buckled herself in wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into. _

_They ride was silent as he put the car back into gear and started back down the street. Softly he asked for her address and even quieter she gave it to him. Kaoru watched the building go by, attempting to ignore the very solid, very male person sitting next to her. Megumi and Sano where in so much trouble it wasn't even amusing. _

_Kenshin pulled up to the parking lot in front of her building and parked the car. Unbuckling herself she started when her door was opened and he offered her a hand out. Frowning slightly, she took it. _

_He pulled out easily, seemingly doing all the work himself. Kaoru forced her thoughts -delightful as they were- away from the muscles he had to have in his shoulders. Side stepping him, she began to walk back to her apartment. It took a second, but she turned when she realized he was following. _

_He watched in fascination as one of her brows shot up and her mouth twisted in a small frown. "It's not polite not to walk a lady to her door." His tone was silky and amused. Kaoru muttered something and turned to keep walking. _

_Kaoru reached her door and turned, a 'thank you, please leave' dying on her lips. No man should look that good with the moonlight in his hair. Why in the world did his eyes look solid amber right now? She was sure they were violet. _

_"Thank you for the ride." Kaoru managed her voice sure even as she kept from panicking as he stepped closer. _

_"How long has Eric been bothering you?" His voice was gentle, softly probing for the answer to his question._

_"Bothering?" Kaoru questioned, her chin rising slightly in defiance. Something about this man's sheer male arrogance was setting her teeth on edge. Raising a brow she tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide and innocent. "I am not sure what you mean? Eric is a very nice man." Kami forgive her for lying. _

_He laughed then. It was low, the barest of sounds, and it sent a chill down her spine. "Is that why you were avoiding him like the plague?"_

_Kaoru smiled sweetly. "It could be that he had recently stood up me up on a date, and that I was angry with him." There she went. Lying again, she was going to have to do some heavy repenting._

_His eyes flashed then. "Then perhaps I should have a talk with him on how to treat a lady."_

_Kaoru looked amused. "So you know how to treat one?"_

_He moved so fast Kaoru wasn't sure -exactly- how she ended with her back pressed against the door, his lips firm against hers, and his hands holding her gently in place. He was reeking havoc on her senses, his kiss hot and hungry; demanding that she respond to the sexual tension that had been there for _weeks_. _

_Slowly he lessened the kiss, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. "I know never to stand a beautiful woman up." He kissed her again, slowly and then pulled away. After steadying her form, he smiled his eyes practically glowing. "I shall be seeing you."_

_Kaoru gulped as he moved away. She stood there, panting, for several moments until she managed to get her wits under control and her keys into the lock. Damn him! Kaoru thought violently, now she was going to be thinking about his damn mouth for days!_

Kaoru smiled dreamily as she thought about that first kiss. She honestly had been naïve, not thinking he would keep his promise. It took a few days, but when he did show back up, he managed to tilt her world even more.

_Kaoru scowled as she stirred the water in the pot violently. First flowers -orchids, water lilies and carnations- had been filling her apartment by the dozens. Someone must have told her of her distaste for the over used roses, because she hadn't seen one yet. And then yesterday chocolates -white, dark, and milk- had started arriving. _

_The words he had whispered to Sano, 'I play for keeps,' kept ringing through her head. She didn't know whether to squeal like a girl, or go and beat something to a pulp. _

_She wasn't even going to think about his lips, his hands, or that tongue…she was not going there!_

_Sighing as she looked down at the now mutilated instant food, she tossed it into the trash. She figured it was, once again, take out time. Glaring at the stack of menus she had next to the phone, she had only started to reach for them when there was a soft knock on her door. _

_Taking a fast look at herself, cut off jeans and white tank top, she shrugged figuring that it was most likely Misao. Walking over - her bare feet taping against the floor- she opened the door and froze. _

_Kenshin smiled at her face, in his arms a full bag of what appeared to be food, and tilted a brow at her. "May I come in?"_

_Kaoru moved aside, her brows tucking in with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" She blurted the words out, and then promptly blushed at her rudeness. 'It's my apartment.' Kaoru told herself firmly, forcing her eyes away from his back. _

_He tossed her a very sexy grin over his shoulder as he unloaded the fresh vegetables and fish he had apparently just bought. "I thought I would cook you dinner."_

_Kaoru gawked at him. "What?"_

_Kenshin nodded. "Sano told me that he and Megumi were forced to cancel there dinner plans with you."_

_Kaoru gritted her teeth. "I am going to kill him." She wasn't aware she had said it out loud until he laughed. __Flushing__ she muttered something about changing and stomped to her room._

_When Kaoru came out -her hair pulled back, a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt- she inhaled the smells of frying fish. Cautiously she moved toward were he was cooking and sat on a bar stool. She watched his hands as they diced up several types of vegetables and missed the way his eyes lingered on her face. _

_"So explain to me again why you are currently in my kitchen cooking me dinner?" Kaoru asked lightly, attempting to ease her own sudden apprehension. _

_"Sano mentioned that you were looking forward to something…not take out, I believe were his words. Since I had nothing else to do, I thought I might drop by." Kenshin easily told her. _

_Kaoru eyed him. "That still doesn't tell me -why- you are here."_

_Kenshin simply held her gaze with his until she flushed and dropped her eyes, picking at her nails. _

_It didn't take long for him to put together what Kaoru figured was the best cooked meal since her mothers death. Megumi had nothing on this man's culinary skill. Dinner was quite, mostly random comments about nothing. _

_The easy silence was shattered when the phone rang loudly. Kaoru pushed away from the table and answered the phone. _

_"Oh, hi Eric," Kaoru managed, keeping her eyes adverted from the suddenly interested Kenshin. She attempted to keep all the dislike from her voice, "eating dinner, actually."_

_Kaoru watched in fascination as Kenshin actually began to gather the dishes and take them to the sink. She missed what Eric said completely when he began to hand wash what he had used. _

_He cooked and cleaned. Dear Kami. A man who could kiss like that, and who didn't mind chores…turning away from the tempting sight of him leaning over the sink she attempted to concentrate on what Eric was saying. _

_"No, no, it's alright." Kaoru assured him. Chewing on a nail Kaoru was forced to use all of her self control to pay attention to the man who was attempting to make a move. _

_"No, I am afraid I am quite busy this week." Kaoru lied. The most plans she had was going to the gym and working out, or perhaps doing some work with her Bokken. R and R sounded nice as well. Work had been stressing lately and honestly why in the world would she go out with Eric of all people?_

_"That's alright. I should really let you go now. Uh hu. Bye Eric." Kaoru hung up the phone with a barely contained sigh of relief. _

_"So," Kenshin's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "He has your phone number?"_

_Kaoru blinked at the possession in his voice and frowned. "We work together. Besides," Kaoru told him blandly, "it is a listed number."_

_Kenshin, to Kaoru's horror, got a particularly thoughtful look on his face. "Listed is it…"_

_Kaoru crossed her arms and glared. "I don't really see what it matters anyway." Her tone was border line angry, and Kenshin met her glare thoughtfully. The fact that he was making her feel guilty for having a -listed- phone number was enough to snap her hot temper. _

_"Thank you for dinner." Kaoru told him shortly. "I shall finish cleaning up, but I think you should leave."_

_He raised a brow. "Do you?"_

_Kaoru growled slightly. "Most definitely for the best." Kaoru agreed. _

_Kenshin shot her a slow smile, completely un-phased by her tempter, "The best for whom Kaoru?"_

_Kaoru starred at him as he moved forward, his body moving as silently as any predator. Kaoru moved backwards until her back was flat against the fridge. 'What is it with this man and walls?' Kaoru though desperately. _

_Kaoru opened her mouth to respond, but two fingers cut her words off. "I am only going to tell you this once Koishii." Kenshin told her gently. Kaoru gawked at the Koishii and the growing Amber in his gaze. _

_"I -want- you." He said it easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I will do whatever it takes to get to you._ To get under your skin_. Someone like Eric is not a threat to me, and never will be. I will get what I want when it comes to you, Kaoru. Fight me if you want, but even you must acknowledge the fire between us."_

_Kaoru glared up at him. "So you think I am just going to let you in my life, because you_ said so_?"_

_He kissed her. It was with the same fire as the other night, his lips branding her. When he pulled back she was panting. "No, little Kaoru, you are going to let me into your life because of that. Because of what is between us. I meant what I said. I am playing for keeps. You will not get away from me so easily."_

_Kaoru raised her hands to push against his chest, but he only tugged her close. "Trust me, little one."_

_Kaoru struggled with herself. "I…"_

_He tilted her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "Take your time. I will wait." He kissed her again, softer. Pulling back he turned and started the dishwasher. Moving towards the door he tossed her one last heated glance. "I shall see you tomorrow."_

_Kaoru starred at the empty door, her finger tips pressed against her lips._

Kaoru hummed slightly as she washed the plate she had used for her cheesecake. Stopping she turned almost completely towards her bedroom. There…now she was sure that something was moving around.

_Kaoru laughed at Megumi and Misao, who were both arguing about something Aoshi and Sano had said. Before that, it was an argument on which one should get married first, and before that, over a color. The two lived for the argument. _

_"So that's were you ladies have disappeared to." Sano said as he and Aoshi walked around the corner. Kaoru shook her head and waved to them. "I shall be seeing you guys." Kaoru promised and she started back towards her apartment. They women had enjoyed an afternoon of running around __Tokyo__. _

_Climbing the stairs she started when she saw Eric standing in front of her door, "Oh hello, Eric." Kaoru managed, her eyes showing her surprise. "Do you need something?"_

_Eric look clearly agitated. "I need to speak with you!" His tone was fierce and Kaoru felt a surge of fear race through her gut._

_"Okay." Kaoru soothed as she unlocked her door. Kaoru entered and turned when Eric followed. Deliberately Kaoru left the door unlocked. _

_"So, what can I do for you Eric?" Kaoru questioned._

_"You shouldn't be seeing him." Eric whispered, his eyes moving around the room. _

_"Who?"__ Kaoru questioned, she had the nasty feeling she knew exactly who Eric was talking about. _

_"Himura.__ He is dangerous." Eric snapped. _

_Kaoru blinked. "He doesn't seem dangerous." If you didn't think about the way he moved, or the cat like grace, or the amber eyes. _

_"He will kill you Kaoru." Eric growled moving forward to grasp her upper arms. "He will hurt you like all the others." He shook her hard enough for her teeth to snap together. _

_"Eric," Kaoru growled, "Your hurting me."_

_He didn't seem to hear her, his fingers tightening on her upper arms. "I can't let him take you away." He nodded to himself, and Kaoru wondered if he was on drugs. It wasn't until he started to drag her toward the door that she reacted. Swiftly she took his feet out from under him and backed away. _

_"Eric," Kaoru's voice was firm. "I think you should leave." _

_He picked himself up then, his eyes glinting. "You shouldn't have done that."_

_Kaoru backed away from him, her eyes looking for some type of weapon. She didn't need to have worried though. _

_"Eric." The voice was cold; dark with a temper Kaoru wouldn't have known he was possible of displaying. Her head snapped in his direction and she froze at the look in his eyes. _

_He looked furious. _

_Eric snarled. "Himura."_

_Kenshin moved into the room, his eyes never leaving Eric's form. His eyes were ice, golden and furious. Kaoru was terrified, not of what he would do to her, but what Kenshin would do to Eric. _

_"Eric." Kaoru said firmly, her wavering only slightly. "I think you should go." _

_He shot her a nasty glance. "I see with who you are siding with. I should have known better than to take interest in a whore like you." His spit at her, his eyes glinting. _

_Kaoru pulled herself up to her full height. "Get out of my apartment before I call the police."_

_Eric snarled and turned to leave. "We are not finished Eric." Kenshin's voice echoed behind him. He shook, but kept walking. _

_Kaoru waited till he left before she glared at Kenshin. "And you can leave to." Turning she moved towards her bedroom, ignoring Kenshin. _

_"Koishii," Kenshin argued, "let me explain."_

_"I said to leave, Kenshin." Kaoru snapped as she slammed her door shut and locked the door. Moving into the bathroom she leaned over the sink and fought back tears of shock and rage. _

_Taking a calming breath, minuets later, she wiped her eyes and decided a cup of tea would be a good idea. Moving into the bedroom she shrieked when something grabbed her arm. _

_"We are not finished talking." Kenshin gently told her, his eyes having not lost any of there amber glow, his mouth thin. Kaoru winced when his careful fingers brushed her bruised arm. His eyes flashed before he was rolling her sleeves up to examine the skin there. _

_"I worked for a man named Katsura for many years." Kenshin said as his fingers traced the finger prints on her shoulder. "My job was to assassinate any possible threat to our government." He raised his eyes to her wide ones. "I have killed many people, Koishii, but I can promise I will never intentionally use physical force to hurt you."_

_Kaoru felt her lower lip tremble and she bit down on it to still its movement. Blinking she watched in fascination as Kenshin leaned forward and brushed his lips on the bruised flesh of her arms. Stilling when he moved to treat the other bruises with the same manner. _

_Kaoru closed her eyes and was surprised when his lips traced her cheeks, removing the signs of tears. And when he kissed her mouth, she fell into it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back, suddenly uncaring of the consequences. _

_Kaoru wasn't sure when they tumbled into the bed; didn't care. All she cared about was his hands on her skin, his mouth against hers, and the way he made her feel. _

Kaoru walked into the bedroom and smiled when she almost crashed into Kenshin who was coming out. His hands steadied her, and she raised her face to grin at him.

"Did I wake you?" Kaoru innocently asked, knowing his displeasure to waking alone.

He glared at her, his eyes sleepy behind his bangs. "The bed is cold." His tone was matter of fact, and only the golden glints of humor kept her from believing his petulant tone.

Kaoru ducked under his arm and flashed him a grin. "It is?"

Kenshin watched her disappear -delightful wrapped in his shirt- and smiled to himself. Ducking back into the room, he tackled her to the bed.

"I think, perhaps," Kenshin mused as he settled his weight over her giggling form. "That you should help me warm it back up."

Kenshin kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers. Raising up he mock glared at her. "Sneaking the cheesecake again, Koishii? I think I need to punish you for that. Leaving me for some unhealthy snack food."

Kaoru giggled, stopping only when his hands began to wonder, leaving her breathless and moaning. He always did have a way to prove his points.


End file.
